MaximumLight
by myviolaismylife27
Summary: max, a four year old mutant, has just escaped from the school. Watch as she meets with the Cullen family and tries to be normal in a family of vampires *BEFORE ANYTHING IN BOTH BOOKS* rated T to be safe
1. Escape

** A/N: Okay, so this is my first fan-fiction so constructive criticism is accepted but please no flames unless I REALLY suck, ok? I'm currently ignoring a ton of homework and midterms at the moment XD. Oh, and go read my best friend Yelof530's stories. She writes mostly Hunger Games stuff and she's really good at it. So yeah...here I go *cracks knuckles***

**science dude POV**

Subject number 6243abg was curled up in a ball at the back of its cage. It trembled from the cold and its hair was dirty and unkempt. Its shoulders were bony and hung inside its ragged, once white shirt like a hangar rather than a human being. "Open the cage and take it out" I commanded, my voice steady and cold. Without hesitating the two bulky, fur covered erasers opened the cage and lifted the subject out.

The girl, covered with bruises and scrapes, screamed and shouted "NO" over and over again until I slapped her. "You know what happens when you disobey us" I hissed at her. This thing that that disgusting Jeb actually gave a name to was such a nuisance. He always gave a name to the ones he liked or thought were special. Good thing he's gone now. _Max _is always fighting us and would never be quiet until a couple hours of torture. She was only four **(A/N:yes, four, we are starting with toddler max and will stick with her for a while, but she'll act a lot more mature because, ya'know, the school is hard on her) **and yet she was so strong. But that's not really a good thing here. Give it a year or two and she will be _utterly_ _broken. _I instructed the erasers to take little Maxie out for some more testing, and returned to the laboratory.

**Max POV**

After running on a treadmill for three hours I was told to go to the electric room. The room where the scientists tested how much electricity I could withstand. I **hated **that room with a passion, and they had only sent one eraser to bring me to it. So, I did what any logical (evil four year old) person would do. I punched the eraser in the private parts, since I'm short, and ran towards the nearest exit. And oh! I got lucky today. As I turned the corner, a big door marked with the word exit loomed over me. Jeb had tried to teach me how to read and write but it didn't work out so well. Exit is the only word I really remember. And vortex for some reason. It just sounds interesting. VOR-TECKS. Hmm. Sounds like spectacles, which makes me think of British people and biscuits. I heard the sound of shoes squeaking on the tile floors and cursed my four year old mind. Here I was, thinking about the word vortex, of all things, when I could already be outside and free.

I pushed open the door and something happened. Of course alarms sounded and I heard more squeaky shoes. I looked up at the sky and gasped at the sight. It had oranges and pinks and a tinge of purple gathering towards a circle of yellow light. The sun. Jeb had told me how beautiful it was but I didn't believe him. I sure do now though. I heard growls behind me but didn't look back . I only looked at the loveliness before me and ran. I ran and ran until I reached the gate, I was really out of breath so I stopped for a second and looked back. I saw the outside of the school and erasers and scientists running towards me. Correction, the erasers were running after me, the scientists were doing a sort of retarded limp**(A/N:not meant to be offensive to the mentally impaired).** I laughed quietly and leaned against the fence, watching them for a while. After I got a good look, I lifted my hand, concentrated on the building before me and said-_**BOOM**_. The sound covered my words and I opened my eyes to see debris flying in every direction. What was once the prestigious and feared, by mutants, school was downgraded to just a pile of burning rubble**. "**That'th for killing Jeb" I whispered while hating that I still had a bit of a lisp. I then felt something on my cheek. I put my hand up to it and was amazed to find that I was crying. I was crying! Jeb told me that even as a baby I wouldn't cry, or rather, _couldn't _cry. He told me there was something wrong with my tear ducts, and I had to take eye drops all the time. Still do.

I looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but of course they hadn't. They were watching the remaining scientists and erasers had turned around to watch it all happen, only to remember me just now as I thought of them. I backed away from the fence, took a running start, and launched myself into the air. I unfurled my white speckled, light brown wings and took off into the sunset. Freedom, a new life, and Jeb on my mind

**A/N: okay, first chapters done. Loved it? Hated it? Want some more? Want a yellow submarine? I don't know. So please tell me in a comment! :D thanks for reading**

** -T-**


	2. wingin' it to the sky

**A/N: Thanks to my first viewer EVER, Yelof530! She won a virtual cupcake, a trip to the movies(we saw the devil inside, it was...interesting...crappy ending though), and Chuck Norris! So I cut my hair(myself) and now I look like a guy. It looked way worse than it does now because my sister came home and was like what did you do, and she fixed it. Oh, and I learned that although the chapter may look big on open office, it doesn't on fanfiction. So, I'm going to try to make longer(and better) chapters from here on out. Thanks to the two of you who subscribed to my story, you are my favorites. Oh yeah and I forgot the disclaimer last time so**

***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!*-this goes for the rest of the story because I'm probably gonna forget to write it each time**

last time:

_I backed away from the fence, took a running start, and launched myself into the air. I unfurled my white speckled, light brown wings and took off into the sunset. Freedom, a new life, and Jeb on my mind._

**Max POV**

I had to keep flying. I had to get as far away from that place as possible. That's my main concern. Wait, no, I thought, as my stomach grumbled an unhappy tune, there's the matter of food too. I was flying over a vast expanse of evergreens. I had no money, no food, and no idea of what direction I was going in, or, rather, where I was going to go. After a while of flying nonstop, my wings began to ache and my eyes began to droop. I struggled to stay in the air a while longer but sleep overtook me and I drifted down and settled into a comfy, tall pine tree.

**Still Max**

I awoke to the sounds of heavy footsteps crashing through bushes below. I opened my eyes but moved slowly, so as not to alert the beings down below. I looked down and let a small gasp escape my lips. Erasers! I tried frantically to come up with some idea to get out of the current situation. They appeared to be trying to move slowly and softly, but with erasers, that is no easy feat. There were seven of them.

It was a good thing too because I can only count up to ten.

Wait, I thought, as I felt something sharp pierce my neck, make that eight. I quickly tried to pull the dart out before all of the drug emptied into my body. Too late. The edges of my vision started getting blurry as I looked around for the sniper. Then I felt another one pierce my arm and quickly bolted into the sky, swerving around like a drunkard so I wouldn't be hit again.

"Up there!" an eraser shouted, pointing with a fat, hairy finger in my direction. The erasers simultaneously looked up with a _huh? _expression on all of their faces. I took the chance to flap my wings as hard and fast as I could (which wasn't really that fast, I still have a short wingspan) to try to fly away before they could stick another dart in me. Then something odd happened. I felt a burst of power in my chest and I felt a gradual warming of my wings. "W-wha-?" I managed to sputter out before my wings took on a mind of their own. I flew to speeds I couldn't even fathom were possible. My wings felt as if they were on fire, moving so fast that I couldn't see them. The landscape under me was a blur. I was still really drowsy from the two darts so I just let my wings take me anywhere, but I tried to stay awake so I could land properly.

I flew for a really long time, my eyes drooping heavier and heavier with each flap, finally the super speed wore off and a little meadow came into view on the ground below me. Such beautiful colors! There were flowers with purple, yellow, and even blue petals! The colors mushed together in my tired brain and started to look like one of those paintings where you swirl it around really fast and put random colors on it **( A/N: Honestly no idea what the technical term for this is)**. It kept twirling and swirling around, the colors becoming larger and brighter until I realized, too late that the ground was rushing up to meet my face. Curse my four year old mi-was my last thought before I drifted into a sea of darkness.

** A/N: ok so that's it! It wasn't longer than the other one but...please tell me what you think! I only have one review so far...and it's from my best friend in real life so...it's kinda sad on my part...So anyway, make sure to visit Yelof530's profile and to read some of her stories! Bye bye! :)**


	3. Alice strikes again

**A/N: So thanks to Bacon is Love and bcrepn for your reviews and to all of you who favorited my story, it's all really appreciated! So(i say that a lot...) hopefully I'll get more reviews ( I just love them so much! XD ). Oh yeah and I've noticed that the page break things from open office don't show up so I'm just gonna make my own. Okay, onward! Into the world of Maximum Light! HUZAH!**

last time

_It kept twirling and swirling around, the colors becoming larger and brighter until I realized, too late that the ground was rushing up to meet my face. Curse my four year old mi-was my last thought before I drifted into a sea of darkness._

**Edward POV**

I moaned in relief and bliss as the first droplets of the warm, sweet blood hit my tongue. It all ended too quickly though, it always did. Deer never had much blood anyways. But it was always there, the thirst. A constant presence in the back of my throat that always made itself known. It grated against the inside of my neck like sandpaper, cutting tiny little slits into the soft tissue.

I screamed in frustration, clawing at my throat in a vain effort to make it go away. I looked down at the bloodied creature at my feet and put my head in my hands. I had done this. Many times, as a matter of fact. I composed my face after a while and swiftly stood up, my hunger taking me over once more. I killed and killed and killed. That's all I did. That's the only thing _could_ do. It was how I survived. I am a monster, and this is how monsters lived.

After a while, I had drained so many deer that my stomach sloshed around with fresh blood as I walked. It sickened me. I had this much blood inside of me and yet it still hadn't quenched the dryness of my throat. I looked down at myself and and grimaced. My shirt was utterly drenched with blood. Guess I had to make a trip down to the river**(A/N: stream?).** I always did these days. I could never eat without spilling at least a little bit of blood on me. And considering the fact that Alice always bought me white shirts saying 'they make me look hot', the blood always stood out in stark contrast against the white. I was falling apart at the seams. I needed somebody in my life. Someone to care for, someone to hold on to that wasn't part of my family. Once I got to the river I rinsed my face with my hands, enjoying the fact that the water was cooler than my skin. It felt nice. I then proceeded to take off my shirtand place it in the water. I scrubbed, trying to get the crude liquid out of the innocent shirt. Then I heard a branch brake. I quickly turned around, startled. Someone had actually snuck up on me. Me! A_ vampire!_ What I saw was a child. It was a toddler with dirty blondish brown hair wearing dirty, tattered white clothes. She gasped when she saw me, hand flying up to her mouth. Then I saw it. Her neck. I could see her veins standing close to the surface of her pale skin**(A/N: no, there will be no Bella in this story, Max just slightly resembles her right now, having never been outside and all)**. I could feel my teeth lengthening and I let out a snarl, my animal thirst taking over again. Not even thinking about it, I lunged.

**Max POV**

I woke up with a _huge _headache. It pounded beneath my eyeballs and made me unable to look at the sky, for the sun made it worse. People and places I'd never seen before flashed behind my eyes, the pain becoming worse. I massaged my temples, trying to make it go away. Then, all of a sudden it stopped entirely. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked in amazement. I was in a _beautiful _meadow. I looked around, not believing it to be real. There were all these wonderful bugs flying around and flowers of all sorts littered the ground. The trees cast a long shadow over the meadow as the sun was rising. Wait. The sun was rising? That can't be right. It shouldn't have taken me _that_ long to wake up. Then I felt a pang in my wing. "What the...?" I said aloud, not believing my own eyes. I had crashed through some trees on the way over and my wing had felt kinda bad but...it looked wretched! It hadn't healed at all! Then I looked down at my hands and saw that the tiny cuts there hadn't healed either. This was horrible! This was outrageous! This was...this was like I was healing as a human. I groaned and put my face in my hands. The darts! They did this! There's no other explanation for it! There must have beensome** (magic in that old silk hat they found XD) **sort of drug in them that prevents me from healing at my normal rate! Well, that really stinks. Thanks a lot, white coats. I got up and moaned at the pain it caused in my legs. This human healing pace thing really sucks. Feels like I've sprained an ankle or two. Well, I think I've stayed my welcome here. I'm just gonna mosey on over to somewhere that has food and isn't in the middle of nowhere. As I jumped up in the hair I felt that my wings weren't lifting up with me. "Huh?" I said, wondering what was wrong. I looked at my wings and they dangled limply at my sides. Okay, well so much for that pla-ROOOOAAARRR. My stomach growled loudly, interrupting my thoughts. Hmm, I think it would be a good idea to find food now. I tucked my wings awkwardly into my shirt with my hands and set out on foot. After a while of walking I came across something strange. It was a dead deer. Poor deer. It's neck was ripped to shreds and wondered about the animal that killed it. Must be a wolf or some strange animal of that nature. Then, I heard a sound. It was a beautiful sound to my _very_ dry mouth. Water! I walked quickly in the direction of the sound but stopped just in the cover of the trees. There was a dude kneeling by the edge of the water**, **without a shirt on. I took a step forward, trying to see if I was imagining and of course I had to step on a huge branch and break it. The dude whirled around and I gasped in horror, putting my hand up to my mouth to try to stifle the sound. He was covered in blood from the mouth down, and his eyes were a startling bright gold. A monster! The monster snarled and threw itself at my. I closed my eyes in fright and...was surprised when nothing happened. There were other people standing around the monster, restraining him. Then there was a girl with a pixie style hair cut kneeling in front of me. "Hi!" she said, her smile like a thousand wats of light. I resisted the urge to shield my face and kept listening. "I'm Alice! Welcome to Forks Maximum!"She grinned even wider if that's possible. Then her eyes took on a vacant gaze and she wore a worried expression. She then looked back at me and that's about the time I passed out.

**A/N: Yeah so, I tried to make this one longer for you guys...and thanks in advanced for your your reviews! ;D I really love them. Just saying (REALLY. I love them) think of it as an early gift for valentine's day. WAIT NO! My Birthday is in 16 days! how 'bout an early b-day gift instead? XD BYE BYE! love you all! **

** ~T~**


	4. GOBBLEDEE GOBBLE

** A/N: So midterms are over! Finally, I kept finishing early and I legit fell asleep each time. And it FINALLY snowed! I've been waiting _so_ long for it but it's supposed to melt on Monday :(. So, yeah. **

** And that was what I was _gonna_ put as the official A/N but that was from a while ago. Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry I waited so long, I was just doing a lot of random shist(it's a type of rock) and projects...so yeah. Oh and my birthday already passed and so did Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's day, so I'm putting this chapter up in celebration of those...heh heh. SO Sorry! And most of you guys probably don't read A/N's anyway. Oh yeah and to bcrepn: ok, this has been bothering me for a while...what fans thing? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Oh and I'm gonna do double spacing, just to see how it turns out. So yeah, enjoy(sorrysorrysorrysorry)**

**/1234567890/-/1234567890/**

last time

_The monster snarled and threw itself at me. I closed my eyes in fright and...was surprised when nothing happened. There were other people standing around the monster, restraining him. Then there was a girl with a pixie style hair cut kneeling in front of me. "Hi!" she said, her smile like a thousand watts of light. I resisted the urge to shield my face and kept listening. "I'm Alice! Welcome to Forks, Maximum!" She grinned even wider if that's possible. Then her eyes took on a vacant gaze and she wore a worried expression. She then looked back at me and that's about the time I passed out. _

**Edward POV**

I snapped out of my blood lust once I realized what I was doing and what was happening. As the red cleared from my eyes, I was able to see Alice crouched over something that rested on the forest floor. She then picked it up cautiously in her arms and turned around. I gasped as I realized that she held the the child I had tried to attack. Was _tried _the right word? Things that happen during the blood lust get very hazy. Fear flowed throughout me as I realized the child was not moving. And to top that, the child had a quickened heart beat! Did I almost give her a heart attack? Is she about to have one? The fear paralyzed me, but only for a moment, and then I ran. No thoughts floated through my head, it was just the whisper of my feet on the leaves and the wind rushing through my clothes.

Then I came upon a meadow. Very peaceful, this meadow was. I threw myself onto the ground in the middle of this peaceful meadow and began thinking. Monster. That's all I was and all I ever would be. A good looking one at that, but still. I don't deserve to live in such a world where such innocent creatures roam. I suck _blood_ for vampire's sake! How much scarier can you get(not counting Fred on YouTube)? I turned my head from it's previous face down position and looked at a random tree. Then, I saw movement. A pair of eyes stared at me for just a second before vanishing. I immediately shot up and stared harder at the spot in the tree. I had spectacular eyesight as a vampire, and yet, I couldn't find it again. Maybe I was just imagini-no, my nose caught the scent of something that should be _right there_, and yet it wasn't. I even thought I heard a quick heart beat. A bird? No, I don't even see it! There! I hear breathing! I walked up to the tree, circled it and peered through its branches. Yep, it's official. I'm not just a monster. I'm a crazy monster. I returned to my seat at the center of the meadow and put my head in my arms. Ugh. This all sucks. My throat throbbed as I thought about the half-finished deer I had left, thinking I was full. Should I go back and hav-No! Goodness, I'm disgusting! I _really don't _ deserve to live in this world...I spotted a fallen branch and walked over to it at human pace. "Should I?" The question hung in the air and echoed like I had shouted it. There was an internal battle inside my head. The family won't miss me, they aren't even my real family...But what if I have a good future, destined to do something great? Who am I kidding? Monsters _can't _do good things, it's impossible. I hesitantly picked up the fallen branch. I raised the sharp end of it towards my neck and took a deep breath. This will either decapitate me or just leave me in searing pain until someone comes to find me, I thought. Then, I lifted my hand back and-

**Max POV(A/N:hee hee, I'm so evil :D)**

I regained consciousness slowly. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me with an excited look. My foggy mind just assumed I was having a dream and said, woah, she looks crazy. Then she spoke. "Hi max! You're finally awake! I've been waiting like an hour! Well actually, it was only a few minutes, I was exaggerating a lot, HAHAHAHA! Are you okay? I know Edward must've scared you, but he's really nice once you get to know him! Oh yeah! I saw cuts on your hands, where did you get those from? What happened?" My tired brain shot into awareness as I took in the array of questions she threw at me. I tensed up and looked around myself in alarm. I was not in the forest anymore, I was in an unfamiliar house. The walls were white and there was some furniture and it all looked like something you would see out of a catalogue. The only thing that was different was that boxes littered the ground, some open and empty of contents, others still duct taped, unopened and labeled with various things. I looked back at the girl who loomed over me. Her mouth opened up and she took a breath to speak, and I was frightened that she would ask me about my wings, surely she must've felt them if she picked me up, or where I came from, or how I got wings in the first place. But then someone interrupted her. "Alice, stop, you're frightening her", a soft voice said. A boy came out from behind the wall of the next room. "Aw Jaz, she's so cute though!" Alice responded. Huh, I thought, I didn't even hear him breathing. Then I noticed something else. I couldn't hear their heart beats either. What was going on? These people definitely aren't human! Is this a trap set up by the school! My anxiety level raised at the thought of what these people could do to me if they were so strong that they didn't have hearts. The boy looked freaked out and stared hard into my eyes. I felt a calming sensation take over my mind as all the crazy thoughts about them began to vanish, and I felt really, really, happ-wait. These weren't my emotions. And I heard from Jeb that you don't get hormonal until you are a teenager! What is happening to me! I felt another wave of calm crash over me but this time I tried to fight it. The boy! It was the boy that was doing this! Got to...fight...back. My determination grew and I pushed hard with my own angry and sad emotions towards the boy. I pushed so hard that he stumbled backwards and went so far as to back into the other room. "Al, watch out for her, she's dangerous" he said in a low tone, a tone that humans wouldn't hear, but I did. "Tch", I said, and rolled my eyes. Alice, in turn widened her own and looked at the boy. They exchanged a silent conversation, while I watched, amused. "Yeah, I heard him. Why ith that tho fathinating?" I asked in an angry tone, again hating my lisp. "AWWWW!" squealed Alice. "She's so CUTE when she's angry!" she shouted with joy. I gave her my best death glare but she just started to giggle. She reached towards me, as if to pinch my cheek, but I slapped her hand away and crossed my arms. Her smile slid into a frown for a millisecond and then it was back up to it's brightness. "Oh I'm so rude! I didn't introduce myself! Hello, I'm Alice and this is my hus- um, boyf-uh...fiance, Jasper!" I just stared at them angrily, refusing to give my name. Well, I think the one called Alice already knows it anyway, she said it before. I think she thought that I forgot that she said it. Then the worst thing that could've happened, happened. My stomach growled very loudly. It was so loud, even a human could've heard it, which I knew they weren't, so they did either way. Jasper smirked while Alice smiled and asked "Would you like some food?" "Food?" I asked, eagerly, hunger overriding caution. "Yeah! We have a ton because I saw you comi- uh...I mean, yeah we have all sorts!"she said. I eyed her suspiciously, but I was too hungry too care. They led me to the kitchen and...oh mah goodness.

Different arrays of food in every color littered the shelves of the kitchen. So, I proceeded to do what any malnourished four-year old child would do, I dug in. GOBBLE-DEE GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE-DEE GOBBLE GOBBLE.(**sorry guys, it's almost 2 in the morning and I feel kind of crazy.)** um GOBBLE. I sat with a full stomach, a feeling I hadn't experienced since...ever. It felt good and made me warm. But it also made me really sleepy. I stifled a yawn and peered warily at Jasper and Alice, wondering if they would take advantage of me in my weak state. Well, if they were nice enough to give me food...no. That kind of thinking gets you killed. That kind of thinking...could be thought after I took a nap. My eyes started to drift close, and I felt someone carry me and then place me on something very soft. I fell into the most comfortable sleep I've ever felt.

**A/N: Yeah, that's it for today. I would write more, but I'm really tired and I just wanted to give you guys **_**some**_** hope that I would keep on writing...'cause it's kinda been three months. But I PROMISE you that won't happen again. Oh yeah, and I'm gonna make a oneshot for my friend, I'm telling you now, DON'T READ IT. I BEG OF YOU. IT IS A JOKE SO DON'T READ IT. You may or may not be scarred for life. So just don't. I'm only looking out for you when I say this. It will be a harry potter one so you'll know it when you see it. For all of those who subscribed to me as an author...if you dare to read it, don't think badly of me. My friend came up with the idea...SERIOUSLY. DON'T. AND YOU CAN'T BLAME ME IF YOU DO. So one last time SORRY. I won't leave you in the cold anymore.**

**~T~**


	5. Little Maxie

** A/N: ok guys...I'll just say it once today...sorry. I know. I've abandoned you for a long time (^^)' but don't worry, I'm not giving up on you. Hey, I've noticed a pattern...seems like every three months, I remember that I should update XD .Oh yeah, and I've decided to _not_ make that oneshot of Harry Potter. Mostly because I forgot about it, and now I don't feel like it. Ok, last thing, yeah I got a review that asks if I'm done with this story. No, I am not that evil that I would leave you guys in the dust with a cliff hanger. Also they said that they've seen sequels to my story. That's probably just another random person that has the same story title as me. Ok, done, enjoy! :D Disclaimer: I do not own MR or sleepy's mattresses XD**

_Last Time_

_I stifled a yawn and peered warily at Jasper and Alice, wondering if they would take advantage of me in my weak state. Well, if they were nice enough to give me food...no. That kind of thinking gets you killed. That kind of thinking...could be thought after I took a nap. My eyes started to drift close, and I felt someone carry me and then place me on something very soft. I fell into the most comfortable sleep I've ever felt._

**Max POV**

"Quick, everyone get out, she's waking up!" , sounded a whisper in the foggiest part of my mind. _Probably just a white coat_, my drowsy mind muttered. _My cage feels a lot nicer than usual...did someone put down another towel? _Wait. I tiredly stretched out my arms, and yet did not feel the usual cage wall as a barrier. I woke up fully with a jolt as I realized I had slept in unfamiliar surroundings. I jumped out of the foreign object I had previously layed in and tensed, ready for battle. I relaxed just a teensy bit as I realized that no one was around me.

I calmed my breathing and shut my eyes, letting my ears take over my mind. There were approximately...six? No, seven...I despise numbers. I resorted to counting on my fingers and determined that there were indeed seven...monsters(however kind they may be) in the house. I had already learned two of their names so far. Alice and her husumboyfuhfiance, Jasper were downstairs, below me in some part of the house. The others were gathered close by them, and I knew they were talking about something. I strained my ears but still couldn't understand what they were saying. With a huff I gave up and set my focus on something else.

I peered suspiciously at that foreign object that had taken my willpower so effortlessly. What sorcery was this?! I spotted a small paper hanging off the side of it. "Thlee-py'th, mem-ory foam?" I sounded out aloud. I really have to work on my lisp. Anyway, that still doesn't explain how it came to be so...soft...I'll have to be more careful around this sleepy's memory foam creature in the future. This thing doesn't have a heartbeat, but neither do the other creatures in this house. As I was debating on whether I should slay the creature or not, a knock came at the door. I stifled my shriek of surprise and quickly got over the fact that I'd have to get used to things sneaking up on me in this house. I desperately looked for a place to hide as the door started too open. "Max?" ,a voice called out. Dang! Not enough time! I was halfway in the closet when the door had fully opened and the person called my name. _What to do? What to do? Ah ha! Maybe if I just..._Pretending I hadn't heard, I slowly pulled myself the rest of the way through which I had previously assumed was a closet, and shut the door. There wasn't a lock, but it would have to do for now. _Huh, no noise on the other side...maybe they didn't see me. Hmm..well, time to look for a way out. _I turned around and my mouth was agape in wonder. This was like a whole nother room! But, just for clothes! This made me wonder...do clothes have feelings? Is that why they get their own room like this? Maybe they're sad if they're put in a dark old closet. I looked down at my own torn and stained shirt. "I'm thorry thirt", I whispered and hugged my shirt...which is like the equivalent to hugging myself. Oh my goodness...I've gone mad. '_GET A __GRIP MAX. You still have some sanity left!', _I thought to myself, clenching my fists in despair. I took a deep breath, then exhaled and further continued to survey my surroundings.

I spotted a window to the back of the room, towards the right. I grabbed a tall clothes hamper, placed it underneath the window, and prepared myself for the grueling haul about to come. It felt like days had passed since the beginning of my journey, though I know it had only been a few minutes at most. Tears threatened to spill as my muscles ached and my bones groaned. This was torturous. Who would ever think of placing a window this high? It felt like I would never reach the top, when suddenly...VICTORY! I threw my fists in the air for the universal sign of a winner. I reached towards the windows lock and...felt hands lifting me up and placing me in a pair of arms. NO! My plans were foiled! "Max, you silly cutie, what were you doing all the way up there?", asked the she-devil nicknamed Alice, with a silly grin on her face. "I plead the fifth!" I cried, thrashing my arms and legs around in a last attempt at escape. "Aw, Jasper, I think little Maxie is hungry" said the demon, and started to walk downstairs. Uh oh. This means that I will have to meet the other creatures...will they try to kill me once they know I have wings?

**A/N: Yep, still leaving you guys with that cliffie XD Tune in next time folks! :)**

**~T~**


	6. Fang?

** A/N: Yup, I know, I'm a horrible person XD. I mean, I'll try to make this longer than usual, but in open office, everything looks longer than it actually is. Jesus I haven't updated in like a year. So, um, thanks for all your reviews (mostly all consisting of telling me to update XD) and now lets get on with it.**

Last last time

_ I hesitantly picked up the fallen branch. I raised the sharp end of it towards my neck and took a deep breath. This will either decapitate me or just leave me in searing pain until someone comes to find me, I thought. Then, I lifted my hand back and-_

**Whitecoat POV**

"TWO IN ONE DAY, ALONG WITH THE BLOWING UP OF AN ENTIRE FACILITY? THIS IS SIMPLY UNACCEPTABLE!" I took deep breaths to calm myself "Bring me the people that were in charge of those subjects, or if one of the men died in the explosion, the second in command will suffice." I glared at the surrounding doctors, to show that I meant business **(A/N: or is it buisness? huge brain fart over here)**. I mean honestly, how did any of these men get passed college, much less get accepted for a job in such a prestigious institute as this? The half-wits here should have gotten a job in the sanitation department, if you ask me! I stalked away to look at the new experiments taking place, right at this moment. Their screams of torture were music to my hears as I walked down the pristine halls. I even managed to produced a tiny smile. Ah, the joys of the job.

**Edward POV**

"STOP!", a voice yelled, and I was startled when the branch was torn out of my hands. I looked down at my now empty hands and then at the person who stood before me. A furious gaze stared back to meet mine and I cringed inside. Someone had seen me at my weakest. The boy who towered over me from my sitting position was rather short in reality. He was around four or five years old, and had olive toned skin. Emotions clouded his eyes, yet his face was blank. He was lean and well muscled, as if he had a personal trainer. He also had a collection of cuts and bruises trailing along the length of his body, and what was that angular shape rising over his shoulder blade? I leaned forward to take a closer look, when the boy caught my eye and shifted away so that I couldn't see it anymore. I also thought I heard a faint rustling of...feathers? I don't know anymore, probably just my crazy side whispering evil things into my head again. The youth startled me out of my thoughts by asking me-

"Why?" seemingly angry that I would throw my life away in such a horrible manner. "I...you...you couldn't possibly understand, you're just a kid, you haven't had to experience bad things in your life yet." I replied, even though the boy had a worn face that suggested he must've been around the block once or twice. He gave me a steely-eyed glance, but didn't reply. _Jeez what a talker this kid is, huh?_- I thought sarcastically to myself. Suddenly the boy took the branch that was now in his possession, and flung it at the nearest tree, sufficiently breaking it into tiny pieces. In that act alone, the kid showed me how stupid I was being. "Right-" I coughed, swiftly standing and drawing myself to my tallest height. The boy didn't seem even slightly threatened by my stature, in fact he even stood his own ground and looked at me with defiant eyes. "So, where'd you come from kid?"

The kid looked at me with slightly widened eyes, and quickly turned and started walking away, making his own escape. "Hey not so fast! At least let me help you find your parents or something! Are you lost, do you need help?" I caught up with him, at human pace, so as not to scare him, and went to to touch his shoulder to stop him from walking away. His eyes turned a darker shade of black and he quickly took my hand and twisted my whole arm around my back, so that I was now facing away from him. I will admit the kid was pretty strong, but I could have easily stopped him, regardless. I bumped up my guess of his age to 6 or 7. I easily twisted out of his grip, starting to get annoyed. "Okay, okay, you're a tough kid, I get it, don't need anyone right? Jesus, at least tell me your name!" The boy gave me a long, calculating look, and replied in a voice that was barely above a whisper "Fang". I saw the faintest hint of a pointy tooth along with his reply. "Wow interesting name. So uh, what brings you out here, Fang?" I asked, my curiosity, growing.

Then, I heard it, rather than saw it. A dart came flying out of nowhere and was just out of my reach as it hit Fang dead in the neck. A bunch of howls came from the direction of the dart, like an angry pack of wolves. "WE GOT HIM!" A voice boomed over the loud dogs. The things were crashing through the trees like an angry tornado. I felt the non-existent blood drain from my face as the kid crumpled to the ground in a heap. There was no time to think. I just had to get him out of here. I swiftly collected the boy into my arms and took off, hearing an outraged cry behind me. There was no way they could catch me, I soared ahead, feet drifting over the ground, not making a sound. I bet I could break through the sound barrier if I wanted to. I finally reached the house and was ushered in by a frazzled looking Alice. _Get him upstairs, and make sure Max doesn't see him, or she'll probably freak out_-she thought to me urgently. And so I proceeded to hurry upstairs with the lifeless boy in my arms.

**Max POV**

And so here I am. Doomed to forever sit in this very tall chair with these generous helpings of food. Are they trying to fatten me up? Brew me into the most maximum soup they could? Hahaha get it? Maximum soup? NO! This isn't the time for jokes people! My like is at stake(haha steak) here, and you're sittin' over there laughin' about me getting COOKED? THIS ISN'T SWEENEY TODD PEOPLE! Ok...whoo...calm down Max.

Alright, I should know what to do, Jeb told me a story about a similar situation that happened to two kids. Yeah, I remember now, they were called...Hankie and...Gretchen? Yeah, something like that. So Hankie and Gretchen stupidly walk into this house made out of this sweet stuff...hmm what was it called...Oh! Candy! Yeah, so apparently these kids are like totally in love with candy and they walk into this house made out of it. They don't even care that there's this green lady in there, stirring a pot, and looking at them weirdly. So they eat all the candy and get fat, and the green lady chops 'em up and puts them in a soup. That's why Alice has that "I'M REALLY NICE" facade(the candy) on all the time, she slowly luring me into her trap! And once I get 'comfortable' enough(which I won't), she'll STRIKE. Cook me up with some herbs from her 'oh-so-perfect garden' that she probably has out back.

Ugh I'm so fuuuullll...BUT IT'S SO GOOD. Must. Stop. Feasting. Oh no, they're coming! I quickly put down the remnants of my current chicken leg, and pretended I wasn't even interested in it. "Wow Max, you sure can eat! It's so cute! Aww" she exclaims, pinching my cheeks. I bat her hands away from my face and give her my best death glare. "AAWWWW" this woman even dares to hug me? I tense up and forcibly push her away, genuinely angry this time. I don't let people touch me, plus she could've felt my wings. Not that I could use them in the state that they're in anyway. That was one nasty fall. I do heal quickly, but not so quick as to have my wings all patched up and ready to go so soon. I'll only stay with these people for as long as it takes my wings to heal. Then, I'm off to explore the world I've missed, and to keep away from all the whitecoats and erasers. Alice looks at me strangely and backs up a little. Yeah, that'll teach her to mess with me. My death glare probably finally got through to her.

Jasper notices the tension in the air and tries his little trick again, trying to calm me down. "It didn't work latht time tho why would it work now?" I asked, wondering how a big kid could be less smarter than me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a pure genius, but still, he's older. He gives me a little smirk and shakes his head "Oh but I think it did, little lady. Did you think you could ever be so tired so quickly like that?" he asks, trying to stifle a laugh. I gasp in shock and further raise my barriers, reminding myself to keep my guard up. "Jazzy don't frighten her!" cried Alice, lightly slapping Jasper on the shoulder. But then she gets that glazed look, like she did before I passed out from a sensory overload. It was like she was seeing something that we couldn't. Her own little picture box. Wait no...Jeb called it...a CV? Yeah I'm pretty sure that was it, and I'm usually NEVER wrong. Alice snapped out of her daze and looks at Jasper with a worried face. "Trouble", she mutters quietly to him, and then she disappears in the blink of an eye! Was I just seeing things? Was she really even standing there? IS THERE ACTUALLY AN ALICE? Jasper looks towards me and frowns, and suddenly I'm still hungry. I eat a some more while I hear a little commotion around me, but this doe nut thing is just too good to not pay attention to. And then I'm really tired again. I look around to see if it's Jasper again, but no, he's not even in the room. Just as my chin lulls down to meet my chest, I glimpse the front of a shoe. Jasper's shoe. Aw fiddle sticks(mmm I want to try those too!) this guy is good. Remember...next time I guess. Guard up Max! Guard..u...and then I succumbed to the beauty of a restful nap.

**A/N: Yeah, something to let you guys know that I will in fact keep writing this, and no, I didn't get assassinated XD...yet. DUUN DUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN. Yeah so, stick around, I'll try to update more frequently. And sorry for dumb mistakes that I hate, Kind of stayed up all night and it'sss 7:23 in the morning right now XD. K, have fun guys**

** ~T**


End file.
